


Sho-Kun's New Manager

by nicarashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicarashi/pseuds/nicarashi
Summary: The members share each of their perspectives on Sho and their new manager's blooming relationshi





	Sho-Kun's New Manager

**\--Aiba-kun--**

Sho-chan's new manager is really scary. Honto ni. She reminds me of my mom when she's mad. The first time I encountered her was inside the elevator of the agency's building.

"What is Arashi?" she asked me.

_It's a group of people with a strong bond, like a family, a very important part of me, something I cherish._ I wanted to say that but I was not sure if that's the answer she wanted. She looked a bit foreign.

"Eh? Anou... Arashi... Strong winds and rain, thunder and..."

"I mean is it somebody's name? Like an artist?"

"Oh! It's... it's an all-male idol group with five members. It's quite famous, you know..."

"So just one of those silly boybands," she said as she got out of the elevator.

That really shocked me. I mean, I know we do a lot of stupid things on TV but it's all for fun. That woman, she looked really annoyed as if we did something wrong. But of course I did not let that bother me, especially because that day the members and I ate at Sho and Matsujun's favorite restaurant and then Riida said he would take me fishing and then the next day Nino and I played baseball with our teammates. Being with the members is always fun and exciting!

Then, it turned out that the woman is Sho-chan's new manager and when we were introduced she was very serious. I was thinking she would recognize me but it was as if we never met before, as if she did not say Arashi is silly, which one member she would be managing. I wondered how she ended up managing him when she doesn't have any idea about us, since I still didn't know who she really was at that time. Even though it seems like he's not bothered by her and could handle her attitude, I feared for Sho-kun... And for myself...

That experience in the elevator is just an intro... My scariest encounter with her is when she found a toy cockroach inside her bag. Sho-chan, Nino, and I were inside the green room when she entered. She placed her bag on a side table and discussed something with Sho-kun. I was reading a magazine on a separate couch when I heard her shriek. It turned out that when she got her bag to get something, she got hold of the cockroach and was very surprised. She realized it was a toy and took it out and then... I laughed. One of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"I didn't expect you to be so childish, Aiba-san," she said with so much hatred.

"Gomen... I did not..."

"Why do you have to make fun of me?" And she left. Not just the green room but the studio itself.

She must be really afraid of cockroaches. Anyway, she came back the next day and looked as serious as always. Sho told me to not be bothered and that she's just really like that. I approached her after that and apologized. She accepted it and also apologized for leaving and blaming me. And there's another person who also said sorry. That brat, I always get dragged into his pranks.

**\--Nino--**

I really found it funny. Not because she got scared but because Aiba was blamed. That guy, he really laughed. Unlike him, I don't find Sho's manager that scary. It's just that she's very serious so I wanted to see how she would react. I admit the method's not nice although it's not as worse as when I vomitted blood while Riida and I were wrestling. That's really classic.

I also apologized to Sho-kun. He also found it funny but he had more self-control than our Aiba-chan. Then, he told me the reason why manager-san is like that, as I play Mario.

Back in Bulgaria, manager-san is actually a young lady. She's vice president of her father's company and was on her way to being the president. A woman of our age being a company's president is really impressive. Something only Sho-kun could do if he's not in this business. However, her father thought that she's very stoic and workaholic that he wanted her to experience a new environment. And so, to her disappointment, she became Sho-kun's manager.

Not bad. I think she's compatible with Sho-kun. Although I sometimes hear them argue, I observed that they have a lot of similarities.

First, both of them are intelligent. She's not company vice-president for nothing. I sometimes hear them discuss current issues which is helpful to Sho's newscasting job. Also, they're both calm and organized. With Sho's schedule, she really is efficient for the job. Although lately, she turns nervous and awkward around him. They also like restaurants and food in general. That woman, she can really eat. When we went to a yakiniku shop, she ate a lot and also drank beer. Leader and I were so amazed. Aiba-kun also ate a lot as if he was in a contest against her. As usual, Matsujun had so much fun he kept on grilling meat for us. But something's suspicious. I went to this restaurant and the owner informed me that Sho-kun has been there with a woman several times. Based on the descriptions, it was his manager and I explained it to the owner. I don't know if Sho-kun awlays ate with his manager before but he'll usually invite other people. I can't help but become suspicious of those two. I think... arghh! I died! This is annoying, I can't beat Riida's score.

**\--Matsujun--**

Us members don't really like talking about our love life. It's awkward especially now that we're adults. We also don't ask if a member's in a relationship. We just wait to be told. And so I was told. "Matsujun, something's bothering me." I always look up to Sho-kun ever since our days as juniors. He's a very capable man that I aimed to be like him. And so I was very surprised when he talked to me after a meeting for our concert. I thought it had something to do about it.

"Anou, I... There's somebody I like. I need your opinion on it. Actually, we're almost like a couple now." Uh...oh... Sho-kun... talking to me about his love life. And of all people, he's the least I expect to ask me for an advice.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I'm not sure if I should continue."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because of our jobs. Things might change and we might not be able to handle it properly."

"Do you really like her?"

"Yes! She's intelligent and strict but she's also very nice and gets clumsy at times, she's really cute. Plus, she understands me perfectly."

"So why not take the risk?"

"Because I also understand her. She loves her work. Her real work. Anytime soon she'll be going back to Bulgaria. I'm afraid we might not be able to keep our relationship."

"Oh, I definitely get that. We've already been working nonstop for almost 20 yrs but you don't always meet a woman you like. If you really like each other, then you'll definitely find a way to work things out."

"Maybe you're right. Yappari, you're the best person for things like this. Give my regards to Mao-chan."

** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** **

** ** ** ** ** ****************\--Satoshi-kun--**************** ** ** ** ** **

** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** **

When Sho-kun and his manager became a couple, us members were very happy ourselves. Jun looked proud and Nino and Aiba found an excuse to tease her more. They still pull pranks on her but she became more tolerant.

Then, suddenly, we were informed that she's returning to Bulgaria. I don't know, I just found myself going to this man's office after I learned that she already left.

"Ohno-kun, what brought you here?"

"Honestly, why did she go back to Bulgaria?"

"You think I have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know. Just curious."

"Well, I'll tell you. That girl's father is my friend. He transferred to that country when he met his wife and there he established his own company. Now, he fell very ill and so she needs to go back. It's not my plan but I think it's also for their own good."

"What does that mean?"

"Arashi is very in demand right now. I can't let you become distracted. Jun-kun's enough, that kid was very stubborn. And Sho, do you think he could really afford to be in a relationship right now? He loves his work so much."

"So you're saying that he should just let her go."

"Yes. But that's just my opinion. You're all grown up, you can make your own decisions. Who am I control your life? Have I made myself clear of your suspicions?"

"Well I'm not really suspecting you... I'm just..."

"Thinking of what you can do for Sho-kun. As expected of the leader. So now, what are you going to do?"

"Not sure, maybe I'll go fishing, and think."

"Then I'll leave everything to YOU."

"Hai..."

So for the whole night, I was thinking about what to do with Sho-kun. I thought that maybe it's better for him to move on. Ever since she left, I noticed that he became sullen. It also came to me that maybe he should meet other girls but it also means that I should also go and meet them and that I'll have to sacrifice some fishing time.

"Satoshi-kun..."

I'm really feeling sleepy now. Jun asked me to come up with some choreo for the concert. I'm thinking of a lot of things.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi-kun."

"Eh? What?"

"You're spacing out again."

"Oh... Hmm, Sho-kun, here."

"Eh? What's this?"

"Open it."

"A ticket?"

"Hai. I think you should follow her."

"Nii-san...

"I don't know, but I think you need to talk. That's also for your own good."

"But we have our concert..."

"Schedules are not announced yet. I asked Jun-kun to make some adjustments."

"Sugoi! As expected of our Riida."

"Shut up, Nino. Why are you here?"

"Eh? Am I supposed to be somewhere else? This is Arashi's green room, you know."

"You're annoying."

"Well Sho-kun, what are you planning to do?"

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to bother you all."

"Not at all. Aiba-kun actually needs more time to memorize our new choreo."

"Jun-kun, I heard you saying my name. What is it?"

"J's telling us you're a baka."

"Nino-chan, that's mean. Sho-kun, why so serious?"

"Fine, I'm going. I'm actually also planning to go, just can't find the time. Thank you, minna."

"No problem. I actually hope I can come, they say there are a lot of good fishing spots there."

"Eh? Where are you going? Don't forget our omiyage."

"Aiba-chan, that should be the least of his concerns."


End file.
